Random Encounter in Australia
2k5 - Sunday, August 08, 2004, 1:10 PM -------------------------------------- Queensland, New South Wales and Victoria Contents: Sunstreaker Obvious exits: South leads to Tasmania. Northwest leads to Northern Territory. Southwest leads to South Australia. East leads to Great Barrier Reef. West leads to The Outback. Fly Sunstreaker There can only be one.... and yeah this is him. Sunstreaker is the pinnacle of good looks. His bright canary yellow paintjob shines as new as it did the day he was first constructed. There's not a blemish to be seen anywhere on his pristine frame. The majority of his frame is coated in this bright yellow paint but it is broken up by long strips of black along the front of each leg, the black coating around each of his forearms, and the red accents just below his shoulders and on his upper chest. His helmet is black with the same yellow accenting the protrusions from each side. From his pale white face a pair of azure optics stare out at the world coldly. What could be going on in his mind when he looks at you? You may never know, and you may not really want to find out either. The golden boy is currently out in the countryside, roaming about looking for......well, lets be honest. With Sunstreaker there's no telling /what/ he's looking for. Maybe a fight, maybe some rare car wax that can only be bought in Aussieland..... At any rate, he makes no attempt to hide his presence, he's strutting around in robot mode as if he had no cares in the world. Voidcraft (Arachnae) isn't the most stealthy of cybertronians. And sometimes.. she misses her original terran form. Such as in cases like this where a Chinook would be looked at flying above, but generally disreguarded. She's sticking to skimming the shoreline, in search of.. something. She has valid reason to be in Auusieland herself, perhaps fuel, perhaps mischief, who knows with the errant medic. Sunstreaker blinks to himself. "Odd...." He can hear something, but isn't quite sure what it is. In any case, hiding isn't really an option for Sunstreaker, as his gorgeous paint doesn't really lend itself well to stealth operations. So, as a precaution he pulls his electron rifle from subspace and energizes it, still striding along the very lonely stretch of grassland he's found. "Oh please....." He says, with an odd little smirk playing across his lips. Voidcraft (Arachnae) wingovers sharply, still flying low low to the ground as she heads inland, engines a purring rumble against the backdrop of clear skies. "Hnnn... Got to be one of those around here.. someplace..." she murmurs to herself. The scant tree's that had lined the whore break into open grassland.. "Bother.." There goes keeping as low a profile as she can. "That's definitely not a human craft....doesn't sound anything like a Shrike figher....." The flamboyant twin kneels in the grass and searches the horizon. "Just give me a glimpse....that's all I need....." With his rifle at the ready and his missile launchers searching for targets to lock onto, it appears he's as ready as he's going to get. Problem is, he's looking the wrong way... Voidcraft (Arachnae) runs forward scanners, panning them here and there over the expanse of open area. Engines continue to rumble softly as she dips lower and lower, now truly skimming the ground, causing dust'devils to dance in her wake.. "Got to be one around here somewhere.." She checks a map internally.. "Frag.. off by a few miles.. Meh." She turns slowly, now heading unknowing straight towards Sunstreaker. HUD pings: Proximity alert - Surface uprising indicative of need to adjust flight path. Interception in (gives short time). "Hnn.. Thought this was a flat area..." Now Sunstreaker finally hears the target coming from the proper direction, and it's right on top of him. He turns quickly. "Slaggin.....it's close...." He leaps backwards, trying to gain a bit of distance so he can prepare a proper welcome. Still, he was surprised by the surround sound effect of the engine signature. Voidcraft (Arachnae)'s HUD pings the 'uprising' just as it/he moves.. "Whaaa?!" She pulls up suddenly and sharply, stalling out effectively with engines screaming with a sudden application of power. The craft splits along unseen seams, wings unfolding as she finds herself staring ground-wards at what isn't a bump in the planet.. But something else.. "Oh... bother... Shooo.. Shooo.. GO away!" Sunstreaker smirks and takes aim with his rifle. "Who are you to give me orders?" He stops to think for a moment. "You ever heard of that human belief.....I think they call it 'chivalry'....Where the men always do the honorable thing and save the woman in distress....and they don't disgrace themselves by striking a member of the fairer sex?" His smirk broadens into a gleeful smile. "Eh, to the pit with that....besides, there's nothin' fair about you Deceptifemme. Beat it, or i'll smash you into atoms...." Arachnae blinks behind her visor, wings fanning out behind her in a vaguely threatening display. "Yeah. I've heard of it. Doesn't apply to our kind." She frowns behind her mask... "Look.. I thought you Autobots were the shoot second type.. I'm not hurting nor harming anything. Just go away." Sunstreaker hmmms. "Yeah, I suppose Rodimus would be pissed if I just fired on a hapless Deceptifemme when she wasn't hurting anything...." He turns as if to walk away but stops, turns, and fires a single shot from his rifle toward Arachnae's chest. "Won't be the first time that punk has been pissed off at me, and surely won't be the last. I'll deal with em later...." Sunstreaker strikes you with Electron Pulse Gun . Arachnae starts to fold her wings back behind her, giving this Autobot a wary look.. "I suppose so..." she starts before her optics widen and she takes a rather neat shot to the chest. Which sends her flying backwards with wings splaying out behind her as she hits the ground with a nice, solid *THUNK*, streaming smoke from the wound.. "Wh.. Whoah.. That just didn't happen.." Confusion causes her to just slowly sit up and stare at Sunstreaker. "You're not very nice are you?" Sunstreaker shrugs. "I've never won a popularity contest, if that's what you're askin'....nor do I really give a turbo-rats ass if anybody likes me. I remember you very well, Rodimus took you prisoner about 6 months ago, said you were very well behaved....heh. You were lucky then that he saved your sorry aft. I would've let you get blown into a million pieces....in fact....I think I can correct that oversight right here today." I'll spare you a description of Sunstreaker's agility, as you being his twin know exactly what he can do. He dashes forward and executes a front tuck, aiming to drive his knee into that smoldering hole in your chest. "I don't play nice girlie...." You evade Sunstreaker's Flying Knee attack. Arachnae blinks again, optics flickering emerald before slowly getting a goldish hue. "Look.. I'm not here to start trouble!" she raises hands in front of her as if pleading. But as the golden one leaps at her full of dire intent, she twists, rolling in attempt to get out of the way, reflexively slashing out with a bare handful of extruded talons.. "Uhg. You sound like every damned seeker I've ever worked on.." You strike Sunstreaker with claw. Sunstreaker lands solidly on his knee, and is then clawed across his upper right arm for his trouble. The golden boy gazes at the wound with a shocked look on his features. One that quickly turns to a burning, seething, hatred. "I *HATE* being touched!" This time when he aims the rifle, he fires at full power. Sunstreaker strikes you with Electron Pulse Gun . Arachnae was on a knee. Now she is once more flying backwards, landing on her rear and skidding across the grass.. "AaaAaaaahhh!!" Glitters of electricity dance in the now deeper wound in her chest as a hand comes up to cover it defensively. Her wings twitch behind her as she shakes her head to clear damage warnings.. and gets to her feet.. "Listen.." one could here the implied dogf***er in her tone.. "So you don't like being touched, eh?" Emerald gives way to gold, which begins to dissolve into dancing black motes tinged with crimson.. "Pity..." She, against common understanding of medics known behavior, leaps towards Sunstreaker, reaching over a shoulder to back-draw what at first looks like a wing-spar.. which in fact is a nice, solid sword that is slashed out as she moves to pass Sunstreaker. "Looks like I'm going to have to just.. get you nice and dirty." You strike Sunstreaker with sword. Sunstreaker narrows his optics as he leaps back to his feet, but quickly staggers back as his armor across his chest is so neatly sliced away. "Oh you miss the point girlie......" He steps in and thrusts a blocky forearm right toward Arachnae's face shield, even as his armor begins to crack and fall away from his chest. "I like down and dirty....I just hate getting touched that first time....Now you see....you've given me reason to tear you apart....reap the whirlwind baby...." You evade Sunstreaker's Forearm Smash attack. Arachnae hnnns softly even as she slashes out and continues past Sunstreaker, a wing shifting position to block the forearm, panel vibrating with the impact, but nary taking damage. "Funny that.." she rasps softly, spinning on a heel to kick out at the 'bot, "You've just given me reason to just let go..." You strike Sunstreaker with Side-Kick. Sunstreaker staggers and falls face-first into the dirt. From the ground, the glowing blue of his optics is visible as he slams a fist into the turf. "Enough....." pushes back up to his feet and leaps away from Arachnae. He takes aim again and frowns at Arachnae "Bye bye..." He waves nonchalantly as he fires off one of his missiles, intent on ending this now. You evade Sunstreaker's Laser-Guided Missile attack. Arachnae says with a soft rasp, "No witnesses." she grins a feral little grin behind her mask as optics burn gilded crimson now. Her 'brothers' would be proud to see her let loose with what she's learned. They might even be surprised to see just how much she had learned.. and had kept to herself for such a long time. Both feet end up on the ground for a brief moment before she pushes upwards and flips in mid-air over the incoming missile, intent on landing on Sunstreaker, forearm blades extended, talons as well with full intent on etching a painful memory into the 'bots frame. "Night night, oh golden one. Blessed nightmares!" You strike Sunstreaker with evisceration. Sunstreaker still looks quite shocked that his aim has deteriorated so badly over the past few years. Either that, or this medic has done some serious beefin up. Still, even as the blades strike home and slice away more of his armor he keeps that odd little smirk. It appears he really enjoys fighting, when he should probably be running for his life. He plants the muzzle of his rifle in Arachnae's chest when she gets in close. "You're a glutton for punishment...." Sunstreaker strikes you with Electron Pulse Gun . Arachnae doesn't look all that shocked, more like she's just been freed from some kind of constraint. Still, she does take yet a third blast to the chest, enough damage that one wing drops listlessly behind her as she is blown off her target. Skidding on heels, she drops to a knee a moment, in-taking air rapidly to cool systems that only now begin to ping mild protest. "There is no pain you can grant me that would dare to compare to what I have already suffered." is the soft growl that escapes the medic. Optics gleam behind her visor, a thin smile behind her mask as she jumps at him again, sweeping an arm across in front of her and with the movement, expelling a wide, glittering arc of electrical energy. You strike Sunstreaker with Arc of Electricity. Sunstreaker takes a big step back as the electricity ignites some of the armor that has already been damaged, snapping it away from his chest like so much dry underbrush. He's really ticked off now though, and his optics gleam with that evil look that you'll see in few Autobots. "oh yeah.....that's it....make it easier for me to flatten you....." Despite leaking lubricant and energon he lays back and transforms, gunning his engine as he heads right for the still airbourne medic. Hitting a small hump in the terrain Sunstreaker launches himself right at her. "WOOHOO Hazzard County 101 baby!" Sunstreaker lays back into his car form. Lamborghini Countach strikes you with ram. Arachnae was in the air, nominally so. "yeah yeah.. What is it with mechs wanting to flatten me? First Blitzwing, now you?" Optics widen as the car..jumps. up at her.. and connects. "SON OF A!!!" she lets out as is bent across the car's hood. "GAAAAH!" Energon races down her frame, the one mobile wing slamming around upon impact. Blindly, she reaches for the sword hilt and slams the weapon towards the car's hood, the entire length of the sword gleaming with a sudden flash of energy, going incandescent. You strike Lamborghini Countach with Phase_Blade-Energy. Lamborghini Countach grahs! "Slaggin b*tch!....." yeah, that's a hell of a weapon she's got there. Good thing his engine is exposed on the back of the car, instead of the front. All he can manage to do is transform and roll aside, bringing his rifle back to bear for one final shot. "Screw this....." He starts to fire the rifle but instead lets another missile fly. It's a last ditch effort, and it's gonna hurt whether it hits or misses, but it's his only chance to escape now. You evade Sunstreaker's Laser-Guided Missile attack. Arachnae's weapon is jerked free of the vehicle as he transforms. She lands and staggers backwards, hemorrhaging fuel in rivulets down her frame. Her 'broken' wing twitches up as she focuses on pushing fuel to that damaged system. "Been.. called worse.. by better... Autobot.." she gets out before darting sideways in attempt to avoid the missile. She staggers and only just gets out of it's path.. "Not looking so pristine anymore, Autobot..." she taunts softly, now frowning behind her mask as she sways on unsteady legs. "Then again.. Neither am I..." A cursory glance at her own damaged frame before she levels look at Sunstreaker, anger etched in her optics, a nice clean anger.. "Just.. wanted to pick up some fragging wax.. And you just *had* to ruin my cycle!" The sword is swung once more, the energy riding up the length before pulsing out of the tip as metal re-solidifies. The pulse is nominally aimed towards Sunstreaker's own battered form. Sunstreaker evades your Sword-discharge Pulse attack. <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Arachnae to NCC medical. I will expect a member of MSE to be on hand when I return shortly." Sunstreaker rolls away from the energy pulse and spits. "The last thing you should be worrying about....is how I look." He executes a sloppy kip up, best he can do in his condition, but it's still a blatant show of bravado. "Now you got two choices. Option a. You fly right back ta Creep Central and don't look back." Arachnae remains on her feet, albeit with much swaying, sword still in hand.. A brow lifts as her mask folds away, revealing a tight, pained scowl.. "And option b?" The swordtip dips slightly. "I carve you into pieces and send each back one by one in C.O.D. delivery boxes to your fellows?" Sunstreaker raises his rifle and aims it Arachnae's head. "Option B: I make you." He smirks, and looks completely unafraid, despite the massive amount of damage he's taken. It may be taking every bit of effort he can muster, but his aim doesn't waver in the slightest. He's trained right on the center of the sweep-femmes faceshield. "You choice....so make the right one." Arachnae slowly brings wingtips, both of them, over her head, aiming them as well as swordtip at Sunstreaker. "Yeah." She manages a smirk, the crimson leeching out of her optics, leaving them a dimmer emerald. Knees bend as she leaps upwards, sword being subspaced away as she looks over, "Funny.. I don't take orders from Autobots." Wings span out as far as their damage will allow.. the energon that was freshest on her frame seeming to be sucked back into systems as she is outlined in brilliant azure shades of dancing light. "You really.. shouldn't have messed with me. I'm sorry." And she does sound rather apologetic.. even as a visual wavefront of pizeo-electricity cascades outwards, rippling the air itself. Sunstreaker evades your Pizeo-electric Wavefront attack. Sunstreaker takes one step to the right, watching the huge wave of electricity wash right by him. He shakes his head slowly. "You shoulda taken option A." and without any further interruption, Sunstreaker fires his rifle one last time, right at Arachnae's face. "Ciao baby..." Sunstreaker blinks. Click, click. "Shit." He states flatly. Sinking down and folding up, Jazz becomes a Porsche 935 Turbo. Arachnae hits the ground in any case, staggering as systems scream protest from fuel deprivation. Her wings drop behind her as she shakes her head, vision blurring in and out. Good thing too.. She misses the entire out of energy dry fire of Sunstreakers and just thinks he missed. "You know.. I could admire your tenacity and drive, Autobot. Mind giving me your name..." She manages a weak, wan smile and leaps once more at the golden one, talons flashing again as she is forced to fall back on hard weapons now. You strike Sunstreaker with claw. Sunstreaker is now in very, very bad shape. Still, even pinned beneath the Deceptifemme he doesn't appear to be afraid of her on the exterior. His armor is now horribly shredded, far from the pristine condition it was in before this all started. With what strength he has remaining he thrusts a hand up to grasp at the femme's exposed throat. "You can call me: Sir" And there'd be a burst of music coming up the coast, but someone decided to go clubbing once certain Decepticons were taken care of, instead of returning to base. Instead there's just the nice rev of a porsche engine. Not that that's not a sweet sweet bit of music on its own-- but the sound of weapons fire and such is attracting a bit of attention, and Jazz should /really/ check that out. Yep. Hero in the white car form is heading your way. Wonder what he's gonna say once he sees Arachnae there, 'specially after the last time they met. Arachnae can feel the fingers around her throat as she's on her target.. Both wings have locked into place behind her now, conserving energy even as she works a hand up to grip at Sunstreakers wrist, attempting to keep him from crushing her throat and evidently succeeding just enough.. The other hand slides around, pinned at her shoulder. But there is a wicked gleam in her optics now.. "Smart ass..." With a sickening *shnick* noise, slow and deliberate, she extends her forearm blade, the tip making it's way towards Sunstreakers face in jerky half sequences. Sunstreaker reaches up with his free hand to try and grab Arachnae's wrist and force the blades away from himself. "You know of course....next time i'm not going to give you any warning....I'll just send a missile at you and be done with it...." Smart ass? Well, that'd be Jazz's title, normally. And he's obviously not happy to see a certain set of wings, locked or no, on turf that doesn't start with New, and end with Crystal City Island. Not that that makes anyone any happier anyhow. "Don'tcha get tired of bein' told that you're not welcome, Arachnae?" he calls, traversing the distance towards the ... Oh hey. Isn't that Sunstreaker? "Ya might wanna get yer aftquarters home, 'fore you make me finish what I started." He'll transform eventually. Arachnae winces in discomfort, systems now telling her in matter of fact HUD indicators that medical attention is required. Not next week, not in a day, but now.. "Next time.." she rasps softly, working on getting the tip of that forearm blade closer with a struggle. "What makes you think.. there will be a next time?" Is atop Sunny-d for reference sake and neither look all that grand Sunstreaker squeeze's Arachnae's throat more firmly in one hand, while still fighting the forearm blades with the other. "You don't have the bearings....." He smirks. "You look like a sweep, but you're still just a skirt....like all the other Deceptifemmes." He actually smiles at her and blows her a kiss. "If Galvatron doesn't worry me, what makes you think you've got any chance of being menacing?" And there goes Jazz, transforming in time to hear that. "Aw man, does it ever stop?" He asks the heavens in general. "The Deceptifemme that won't go away." Yes. He's walking towards the two. He might not get there in time to stop Arachnae from smacking Sunstreaker one more time, but heck. He'll be within range to pull her off once she swings. Sorry SunnyD. The femmes are all over you today, not Jazz. The Porsche explodes into action, becoming Jazz, Autobot hero. Arachnae's optics thin to slits as she can hear someone else.. not human, drawing near. "Lovely.." darkly muttered.. before she snaps a reply to Jazz, "Wasn't doing *anything* and this jumped up piece of slag shot me!" yeah yeah., noone will believe her now.. Then her optics flicker.. "Who said I wanted to be menacing?" spoken lightly as she jerks her bladearm back and then suddenly forward, intent on skewering Sunstreaker now, full hard on attempt to hurt him again. "I was content being *LEFT* alone..." You strike Sunstreaker with Forearm Blade. And...that does it. Sunstreaker's beautiful face has been marred by the blades, along with one of his optics. Still, he forces a weak smile. "See....ya couldn't do it could ya....I know you don't have any good-lookin mechs on your side of the war....but I wouldn't disappoint a whole bevvy of femmes ta be seen in public with you...." With that little strength he can muster, he actually spits a glob of energon on Arachnae's face, simultaneously trying to shove her away with the hand around her throat. "Get lost bitch...You're crampin my style...." "Shot ya for rivalin' his shinyness, toots." comes Jazz's reply. "Now ya really shouldn't be doin' that. You'll piss him off, an' that's somethin' that could lead t' really bad things in the future--" Not that it's not already leading to them. He makes a grab for the femme, attempting to get her silly damaged aft off of Sunstreaker before the pair of them turn into a unique modern art sculpture in the middle of Australia. Jazz succeeds in grasping Arachnae, throwing her off-balance. Arachnae gets simutaneously pushed off of and pulled off of Sunstreaker. She's at a loss for words for a moment, which is probably a good thing. She doesn't even struggle as she's pulled off, just stares at Sunstreaker with a slowly dawning sense of the utterly.. absurd.. She.. snickers.. Blinks.. snickers again.. and starts to outright laugh her aft off. Sunstreaker rolls onto his side and shakes his head. Yeah, he's lost an optic, his face is slashed all to hell, and to top it all off, his paintjob is ruined. "I'm glad ya had fun Decepticon.....it'll be anything but that next time." Arachnae just keeps laughing.. the absurdity of it all.. She manages to point at Sunstreaker, giggles again.. and then keeps on laughing, moreso on the hysteric side now. Jazz splits stares between the laughing deceptifemme, and the really damaged Sunstreaker. "Ya look like crap, man." He tells Sunstreaker. "Maybe you should start lookin' for femmes who don't fight back." And of course he's still trying to hold onto the Nae. "Now what d'we do with you?" Sunstreaker slowly, very slowly, gets to his feet. He may be shredded to death, running on energon fumes, and leaking lubricant by the gallon, but he manages to stand. He turns his marred face toward Arachnae and smirks defiantly. "Yeah, you are pathetic.....I'd laugh too....but i'm done wastin' time and energon on you. At least....for the time bein'..." Arachnae points at Sunstreaker and dissolves into the giggles again... she's trying to stop.. she really is.. After another moment, she hiccups, not struggling even though she's still being restrained.. "You.. got beat up... by.. a medic.." and off she goes, giggling again. The corners of Jazz's mouth twitch although he's continuing to look seriously at Arachnae. Seriously. He's not the kind to smack someone around like that. "You gonna need a tow back t'HQ, Sunny? Or should I call Smokescreen fer a lift?" Now what to do with the giggling Nae.... Sunstreaker smirks with what mouth he has left. "Look at yourself there girly....by my count...you're about 5 astrominutes from leakin' yerself right into unconsciousness....I could easily hold ya off that long...." He waves a hand dismissively. "Let 'er go Jazz, she doesn't have enough left in her ta put up any more of a fight....i'd end it myself if my rifle had any juice left in it...." Arachnae realizes that this is a bad situation*tm.. So the giggles subside into quiet shaking of her shoulders, optics flickering with near hysterical mirth.. "Yeah.. Why don't we *snicker*..." she struggles to keep from giggling again. very undignified.. "why don't we just wait and see who leaks out first..." She grins a crooked, lopsided, oddly good natured grin. Especially after the whooole fight. Jazz releases Arachnae to ... er... maybe stand on her own. If she can. "Get outta here, gal. You've got a second chance-- fer now." Hopefully Sunstreaker won't start asking to borrow guns or anything. That'd be bad for Nae. Sunstreaker folds his arms over his mangled chest and just shakes his head. "I may be leakin bad girlie....but I didn't use internal weaponry like you did.....just cuz my gun's outta juice and you shredded my armor doesn't mean I can't still move around." Arachnae is released and does manage to stand on her own, thank you very much. Her wings unlock briefly and relock into their usual arch behind her as she dusts at herself, eying the deeper than hell wound seared into her torso.. "Sorry. You get out of here.. I still have wax to pick up." she states matter of factly, growing more sober now.. Then a look is flashed Sunstreaker and she smirks.. "Just because I did use internal weaponry doesn't mean I'm unarmed..." The other forearm blade slowly extends to match the first. Sunstreaker smiles and makes a few smooth movements with his hands, magician like and retrieves his spare missile from subspace. "I may not have enough juice left ta launch this sucker, but I can still detonate it, and unlike most bots you've ever seen, I've got the brass bearings ta do it." He begins slowly walking toward Arachnae. "Jazz, beat it....you can come back in about 5 minutes and drag my carcass back for repairs....i'm gonna take care of this one since she seems so intent on bein a tough bitch." Jazz shakes his head, "If you wanna live, y'might wanna get back home 'fore you fall on yer face." Wax? That explains a lot right there. "Try lookin' into delivery. I'm sure Swindle c'n find someone t'bring it to you." He gives Sunstreaker a hard look. "Oh no... I ain't 'splainin' this one to Sideswipe." He answers Sunstreaker. "An' as much . . fun. . as that is, I'm pretty danged sure the medics will have an easier time piecin' you together if you don't do somethin' that mind-numbingly unnecessary." Arachnae shakes her head as Sunstreaker pulls a blow'em all to hell pose. "Listen.." again that implied dogf***er tone.. "I'm sure you do..." She sheaths her forearm blades, but leaves talons extended, a hand resting on a hip.. "I'm far closer to home and can summon the calvary so to speak even if you do blow that up. You'd take Jazz and myself down with you. Sure you're up to blowing one of your own up?" She offers a wan smile.. "But if you wanna keep on dancing, I'm quite sure I've got enough left to make it easier for Jazz to carry your sorry, misbegotten, lumpish, muleish, malformed, self-centered aft home in small small packages." <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "If I could get a sitrep on any available troops stationed in New Crystal city.. That are active..." <'Decepticon'> Chimera says, "Ma'am?" <'Decepticon'> Swindle says, "Something up?" <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Not really. Just might need someone to come pick up some pieces if this muleheaded.... thing doesn't back off." <'Decepticon'> Chimera says, "Would you like me to come and deal with the . . . thing, Ma'am?" <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Negative, Chimera. The thing is well in hand. Just being stubborn." <'Decepticon'> Recoil says, "Is it a man-cougar?!" Sunstreaker continues walking toward Arachnae. "Jazz....beat it....." Being the way he is, he wouldn't back down if Galvatron had his cannon pointed at his head. So a female medic, despite the damage she's done, isn't something that frightens him. He flicks a switch on the bottom of the missile. "10 seconds Jazz....move it or lose it." The missile blinks happily as it arms and Sunstreaker gets ever closer to the offending Decepticon. He takes enough time to break the switch off, so it can't be disarmed so easily. "I'd fly...if I were you....." He winks with his one good optic. <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Negative" <'Decepticon'> Recoil says, "Oh. All right. Sorry." Jazz sighs, shaking his head, "What makes ya think I'm all by my lonesome out here." He asks Arachnae. Of course the optics under the visor flash at Sunstreaker's declaration. "Sunny, I ain't about t'leave you here, so you might as well jus' turn that--" Oh crap. "Gimme that, Streaker." he has a missile launcher, and enough power to get it the frack out of the area. "Man, you /really/ don't wanna do that..." He glares a bit at Arachnae. "I'd suggest you get yer aft back home 'fore he ends up melding himself to yer chassis, girl. Get yer wax some other time." Why do situations with Sunstreaker always end up with someone blowing up? Arachnae's optics narrow as she ever so casually reaches up to push her visor away from her optics, narrowing them to slits. "Sorry. No can do." She sets her wings behind her, folding arms across her front. part of her is screaming obscenities, relaying just how much damage that thing can do at point blank range, calculating armor levels, enery systems, core fractures and sending all of that to her HUD. She shrugs.. "Not running away, Jazz.. Sorry." She narrows optics, "Especially from a bully." directed at Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker steps right up to Arachnae now. "5 seconds girlie." He taps her shoulder with the tip of the warhead. "Lets see who's got the brass now....." 4.....3..... He's dead serious now for some reason, and well within range if she decided to strike him, but wasting that much time will ensure the warhead blows them both to slag. <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Better get a medical team on standby." <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "This.. is going to hurt." And of course the Meister ain't having none of that. Muttering a few choice words that most people probably don't realize that Jazz knows, let alone uses, he makes a grab for the missile, intending on seeing if he can launch it away from ground zero before it goes off. "Sunstreaker, I ain't about to take a beatin' fer lettin' you do that--" Remember the heroics last time, Arachnae? Maybe this time he won't trip over his own big feet. Grarh! Jazz succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Sunstreaker staggers to the side, fighting Jazz for the missile weakly. "Dammit Jazz......" He uses all his remaining strength to try and force them closer to Arachnae, where he drops the missile at her feet. Then, of course, he shoves Jazz the other way, away from the bomb as it explodes and rains yes...pink, paint. Arachnae stands her ground, wings starting to unlock and splay out behind her in preparation for the blast.. "Jazz, stay out of this!" she growls, stepping closer, yes, closer to Sunstreaker, bracing for the explosion that does not strike.. Instead.. something wet and thick is flung all over herself, seeping into the wounds adorning her frame.. "Eh..." Oh no.. the absurdity.. it's striking again.. A hand slowly comes up to wipe at her face, allowing her a look at the.. pink.. paint.. And she snickers softly.. "Paint..." snicker.. "Pink.." snicker.. Oh.. she can see how much of a valued weapon that could be.. In the thick of battle.. redecorating ones enemies... "Pink.. paint.." Snicker-chortle.. Jazz got hisself shoved a little-- he tried to get that missile. Probably a good thing he didn't, else there'd be a mile long pink trail. As it is... Jazz stands there with something of a befuddled look on his face. Pink face. Pink visor. Pink splattered on white... "... Pink just ain't my color." is all he can manage to say. Like Arachnae, he was semi-braced for an explosion, and the subsequent raining of body parts. Sunstreaker is of course, sloshed with the paint as well. He laughs out loud. "I'm impressed girlie....any other Decepticon woulda flown the coup the second I pushed on em a little." Yeah, it's pretty absurd that there's pink slopped over all three of them. "Jazz.....let her go. This one's worth lettin' live ta fight another day....Course next time ya cross me girlie....I won't go easy on ya again." The golden boy dusts himself off, looking down at the paint splatters on his frame. "Dammit, now I'll hafta repaint my fenders." Not to mention replace all the armor that was shredded off his chest. Arachnae takes a step back and looks at her damaged and now pink splattered self.. "Pink.." snicker.. she carefully shakes her wings out and folds them back behind her. "Do you have *any* idea how much wax and polishing it's going to /take/ to get this crap off?" she asks absently, stowing claws as well, still snickering softly. She looks at the two 'bots.. and laughs softly, the sound like a soft bell chiming in the distance. "Next time, boyo.. I'll just have to remember to let go at you on sight instead of trying to reason with you." The laughter ceases as she looks deadly serious. "I'm not your regular Decepticon. And I'm not your girlie." she states... Sunstreaker pops a panel open on his arm and hmmms, tweaking a few of his internals so his malfunctioning hand returns to normal functionality. "#1 Wouldn't want ya ta be my girlie to begin with, and #2, you got your ass kicked by a guy who can fix stuff too." He grins and flexes his hand for her. "Gimme some tools and a little paint and I could fix anything movin...." Not full truth, but he can likely fix most of his structural damage. Arachnae lifts a brow as she pulls her visor back over her optics. "1: Who said I wanted to be anyones girlie and 2: I'm rated as a medical non combatant. You're not." Smirk as she eyes the wound in her chest, now contaminated with paint. "Hnn.. Have had medical on the waitlist.. Better get back home..." She takes another step backwards and studies Sunstreaker as if he were a patient, that unblinking medical stare of hers as if she's mentally taking him down to spare parts. "Until next we meet, Sunstreaker.." With that, she kicks into the air, heading home.